Speak Now
by Natsu M
Summary: Definitivamente, ella no era de esas chicas que irrumpían bodas como pasatiempo. Es más, ni siquiera se lo había planteado en su vida. Y él, él no era de esos hombres que se casan con la mujer equivocada.


Hola a todos. Este es un fic muy especial para mí, que (en realidad) llevo pensándolo como dos semanas. Va dedicado a una persona muy especial, a alguien que quiero demasiado. Una persona, con la cual cada vez que me peleo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y pensar _"Rayos, yo tuve la culpa, porque él sólo estaba preocupado por mí" _y... Pues, me salió esto. Tengo la esperanza de que nunca lo lea (LOL) pero aún así decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Lo admito, es una locura. Y es específicamente este, porque también fue un tema de discusión entre los dos y yo (de nuevo) tuve la culpa. Espero que les guste.**  
**

**Disclaimer. **InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. Speak Now le pertenece a Taylor Swift y a sus co-escritores.

* * *

**Speak Now**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._

* * *

**Capitulo único.**

Se escabulló con rapidez entre un tumulto de gente, antes de que su _antigua_ suegra lograra verla. Definitivamente, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Suspiró, cuando se vio a salvo de las miradas de sus amigos y conocidos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía verla ahí. Porque se suponía que ella estaba de viaje en algún país lejano de América, y no en Japón. Porque, supuestamente, ella tendría que estar con su familia, sin estar enterada de la repentina boda de su _ex_ novio.

Pasó al lado de un trío de mujeres, vestidas todas con vestidos iguales, de un rosa pastel que hizo que el estómago se le revolviera. Volteó la mirada, intentando no dejarse en evidencia ante la clara expresión de molestia que se reflejaba en su rostro, y logró ver a la familia de la _novia_. Se veían de buena familia, estirada, pero _buena_. Con sus elegantes harapos encima, y hablando con su notable acento de familia de la clase alta. Bufó, eran unos presumidos.

Agarró un florero, y se tapó la cara en el momento en que una señora de cabello grisáceo se giró a verla. Como si llegara tarde, caminó más rápido para llegar a las escaleras de esa casa que conocía _tan_ bien. Subió de dos en dos los escalones, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse y alarmar a quien la pudiera ver en su deplorable aspecto. Refunfuñó un par de cosas ininteligibles cuando su vestido de un tono turquesa se enredó en un arreglo floral que un muchacho (que no detalló mucho) llevaba en dirección contraria. Con un cuidadoso y suave jalón, desenredó con rapidez el vestido y siguió su trayecto.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte y el maldito vestido!

Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y realmente no quería verse armando un escándalo ahí. Si eso llegaba a suceder, su madre la reprendería y encerraría hasta que cumpliera los cincuenta. Y su padre, bueno… él se retorcería en su tumba ante la vergüenza que desató su hija. Gruñó un par de veces más, al ver que en la segunda planta no había absolutamente nadie. Estuvo tentada de asomarse a la habitación de su (ex) novio, para ver cómo luciría ese día, pero sus deseos se vieron esfumados en cuanto escuchó un chillido de desesperación y luego unos gritos.

_Genial_, pensó con sarcasmo.

– ¡Ya te dije que no te me acerques!–escuchó con claridad– ¡Arruinarás mi vestido y el peinado!

–Pe-pero, Kikyo…

Ah, con que ese era su nombre.

– ¡Pero nada! ¡Sal ahora mismo de esta maldita habitación!–gruñó la tipa, que asumió como nombre _Kikyo_– ¡No sé cómo pude escogerte como dama de honor!

Auch. Fue lo único que pasó por la mente de la muchacha. De seguro era un martirio ser _amiga_ de esa mujer. Simplemente con esos comentarios adivinó que era una persona sumamente superficial, y que solamente buscaba su propio bien. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Antes, ella le reclamaba eso a él, alegando que el círculo social en el que estaba metido era extremadamente hipócrita.

Siguiendo a sus instintos, fue a pararse al lado de la puerta, y observó el interior de la habitación donde se escuchaban algunos sollozos y más regaños a la pobre que lloraba. Una mueca de asco le invadió el semblante al ver el vestido de la novia. Blanco, impecable, y tan esponjado que parecía ir vestida con un montón de espuma de jabón. Se mordió la lengua, al ver el rostro cargado de frustración que se reflejaba en el espejo. Por lo que veía, no le gustaba nada el maquillaje que le habían hecho.

Con la respiración agitada por los nervios, se alejó con rapidez de la puerta, antes de que la novia histérica se diera cuenta de su presencia. Bufó, haciendo que los mechones de cabello que conformaban su flequillo se elevaran durante un mínimo segundo, para volver a caer disparejos sobre su rostro. Escuchó unas voces graves, y masculinas, que venían de la habitación contigua. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de él, y con la ilusión presente en su mirada se acercó un poco, deseando verlo.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Miroku, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes–gruñó, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata.

Lo miró, lo miró por segundos que le parecieron eternos. Se veía tan guapo, el muy maldito, con ese traje de etiqueta. Sus cabellos negros, que caían en su espalda, estaban un poco más largos. Su imponente altura seguía igual. Y sus ojos… esos ojos dorados que tantas veces había anhelado verlos, que había fantaseado con perderse en ellos de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, y tu respuesta sigue sin convencerme.

Observó casi con admiración como se volteaba y le hacía un gesto obsceno con el dedo a su amigo de ojos azules. Ella recordaba claramente quién era ese _tipejo_ de ojos azules y cabello negro. Si no estaba errada, era el novio de su mejor amiga. Y el mejor amigo de su _ex_ novio. Se mordió los labios, tratando de impedir la sonrisa que intentaba brotar en sus labios. Apostaba lo que fuera, a que el de ojos miel nunca pensó que sería así. Suspiró, con un gesto soñador en todas sus acciones, pensando en las consecuencias que traería irrumpir en esa boda.

Corrió a esconderse detrás de un _enorme_ arreglo de flores, y pudo ver entre las hojas y pétalos, como los dos hombres bajaban por las escaleras y desaparecían de su campo visual. Se quedó ahí, negándose a salir y encontrarse cara a cara con su _rival_. La vio salir, seguida de aquella pobre muchacha que llevaba el maquillaje corrido a causa de las lágrimas. Ambas bajaron las escaleras. Soltó un suspiro, y cuando se vio sola, salió de entre las flores. Refunfuñó, intentando arreglar la maraña que había tomado lugar de su cabello. Cuando logró dejarlo un poco _decente_, se dignó a bajar las solitarias escaleras de la solitaria casa. Ya todos se encontraban afuera, sentados en las bancas de madera talladas. Cuando salió de la _mansión_, miró embelesada las decoraciones.

Las bancas, rodeadas por una tela blanca entrelazada, eran pulcramente tallada, dando algunas figuras de un viñedo. La alfombra de pétalos de rosa roja que guiaban hacia el altar estaba simétricamente colocada en el centro de las dos hileras de bancas, donde los invitados aguardaban por la pareja. Vio a las damas de honor al lado izquierdo, sentadas todas juntas, y en el lado opuesto estaban los acompañantes del hombre. Gruñó, sabiendo que tendría que esconderse en algún lugar donde **nadie** la viera.

Se acomodó detrás de una columna de mármol, que se encontraba sosteniendo un elegante techo construido con algunos harapos de color blanco. Estaba tan atrás, que nadie la vería. Enseguida, logró escuchar las notas de un órgano, tocando tan amenamente la marcha matrimonial. Quiso vomitar en el instante en que vio a la novia (con una enorme sonrisa fingida) caminar del brazo del que supuso era su padre, hasta llegar al lado del novio. Que la esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.

No pudo aguantar sus impulsos, y corrió a esconderse con velocidad entre unas cortinas que estaban al lado de las damas de honor. Se tropezó en el camino, e intentó que nadie lo notara. Pero, para su pésima fortuna, no tuvo esa suerte. Los ojos castaños de una chica se posaron en ella, y se abrieron casi al instante, reconociéndola. Ella, alarmada, terminó de esconderse entre las cortinas, y, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, le pidió silencio.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Sango?–preguntó la madre de la aludida.

–N-no, mamá–murmuró, volteando a verla con una sonrisa– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Te quedaste mirando a esas telas durante un rato–comentó–, creí que te sentías mal.

–Eh… no–insistió–. Sólo… ¡Admiraba la decoración!

La miró hablar con su madre, y logró soltar el aire que sostenían sus pulmones. La situación era divertida, y podría haber reído si no se encontrara _encubierta_. Rió, al imaginar que su (ex) novio le preguntara que qué rayos hacia ella ahí, y ella le contestaría _"Perdón, es sólo que tu hermosa y cariñosa futura esposa no me invitó, así que me colé entre los invitados para impedir tu boda"_. Sí, claro. Sería épico. Y también catastrófico que se supiera su presencia.

Sonrió con sorna, al ver la superficial sonrisa del hombre. Que era totalmente contraria a la expresión emocionada que lograba ver en el rostro de la novia. Definitivamente, ella no era de esas chicas que irrumpían bodas como pasatiempo. Es más, ni siquiera se lo había planteado en su vida. Y él, él no era de esos hombres que se casan con la mujer equivocada.

Porque ella estaba segura, y apostaría lo que fuera, a que él deseaba y anhelaba que la mujer que yacía a su lado, sonriendo como idiota al saberse pronto casada con él, fuera ella. Ella y nadie más.

Sus cavilaciones fueron groseramente interrumpidas por el sacerdote, que pronunció las palabras que ella temía.

–…Que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Esperó a que alguien se dignara a levantarse, alguien que se diera cuenta del error de ese matrimonio. Pero nada sucedió. Un silencio sepulcral era lo que llenaba la iglesia. O bueno, el jardín trasero de la mansión. Esa era su última oportunidad de ser feliz. De demostrarle a todos los estirados y presumidos de ahí, que ella, Kagome Higurashi, era totalmente merecedora de alguien como el idiota que estaba a punto de casarse.

Salió de entre las cortinas, a paso tembloroso. Escuchó las exclamaciones de todos los presentes, y distinguió el ceño fruncido del padre del hombre al que tanto amaba. La novia, con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia la miraba, esperando intimidarla. Miró alrededor cuando sintió que toda la atención se centraba en ella, y los rostros de los invitados expresaban horror. Excepto la de su mejor amiga, y el novio de esta. Ignoró las miradas horrorizadas de todos los demás, y clavó su mirada chocolate en la dorada de él.

–Sabes que yo no soy el tipo de chica que interrumpe bodas por pasar el tiempo–habló, con voz firme–. Y yo sé, que tú no eres el idiota que se casaría con la mujer equivocada.

La mirada de él se enterneció de inmediato, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–InuYasha –lo llamó su mejor amigo, en un susurro–, es ahora o nunca.

Él asintió, y volvió a clavar su mirada en ella. Esperando a que continuara.

–Así qué –tragó duro, sopesando sus palabras–: no aceptes. Huye ahora y… si quieres…

–Huyamos ahora mismo –le sonrió él, ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo.

Ella se la devolvió.

– ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –chilló la mujer de blanco– ¡Ya aceptaste!–miró al sacerdote– ¡Termine la ceremonia! ¡Rápido!

–Te veo a en la puerta –rió ella.

–Y yo iré a quitarme este estorboso traje–volteó a ver a la de blanco–. Ya puedes ir a revolcarte con quien quieras con total libertad.

* * *

Acarició la mano de la mujer, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, mirando por la ventana.

–Me alegro de no haber dicho mis votos, Kag–comentó él–. Pero me alegro más de que hayas llegado a tiempo.

–Aún así, sabes que tenemos que hablar ahora.

Él se carcajeó desde su lugar.

–Bah, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, cielo.


End file.
